Mid-Missouri Area Health Education Center (Mid-MO AHEC) and its project partners have the mutual goal to create a comprehensive digital library with services for community preceptors, health professions students and health care providers of the statewide, Missouri AHEC system in the future. It is the mission of the Missouri AHEC to recruit new and retain existing primary health care providers in the rural and underserved Missouri, and providing access to quality resources is key to achieving our mission. The objectives of the "Health Resources for AHEC Community Preceptors" project have these specific aims. 1. To create a Missouri AHEC Digital Library with access to NLM databases and evidence-based medicine (EBM) resources for AHEC preceptors in central and northeast Missouri regions with the purpose of impacting patient care decision-making and providing support for teaching of medical and nursing students in the preceptors' practices. 2. To create a customizable web portal that will allow these AHEC preceptors to have seamless access to the resources and library services of the AHEC Digital Library. 3. To support the incorporation of evidence-based medicine into these preceptors' primary care practice sites by providing them with continuing education, training and resources to encourage EBM application in their patient care. 4. To evaluate some EBM database resources and use these preceptors to determine which of these resources are effective in providing information to be used in patient care decision-making.